


High School Fight

by robotboyfriends, themayflyandthelight



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboyfriends/pseuds/robotboyfriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayflyandthelight/pseuds/themayflyandthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU.<br/>Kavinsky gets in a fight, and Sebastian joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Collab fic with the lovely Eva.

The sound of shoes scuffling on the floor alerted Sebastian, and he diverted his attention from his locker to a group of people swarming over a pit. "You! Fucking.. Bastard!" Vincent's head was thrown back just enough for Sebastian to see the blood dripping down his nose and onto the polished linoleum. Sebastian slowly closed his locker and walked over to the mob of people. Quietly shoving past girls and boys alike, he made it to the center. Vincent had the opposing boy on the floor in a firm grip by his collar. Before the other could even pin Vince down himself, Sebastian lifted up his leg and let it down on the boy's chest. "You're not going anywhere." he laughed.

The boy looked up at him. "Not this faggot." he groaned. Displeasure spread through Sebastian and he applied pressure to the boy's chest. "What did they name this pet?" he turned to Vincent. "Tyler." he replied. "He's Ameeeerican, isn't he?" Sebastian laughed. "That's enough!" The boy tried rising from the floor. "No no no, you stay here." He kept his foot grounded and pinned him to the floor once again. He bent down. "What you have done is.. Intolerable. We're going to have to punish you for that." Tyler looked at him dead in the eye. "I'd like to see you try."

"I'd rather not get my hands dirty. But I'd love to stay and watch." his fists relaxed. "My lovely Vinco will do the work for me, won't you?" Cheers were heard from the mob, and the ever so familiar chant to fight made Vincent's blood boil.  
"Only for you, handsome." Sebastian let the boy free, and even though he had the advantage of getting up, Vincent also had the advantage of a clean hit. So he took it. First swing to the mouth, second swing to make an uppercut that would make the crowd oo and aa in disgust, and the third that was interrupted.  
"Vincent Belorgey!" a familiar voice echoed through the hallways. "My office, now! And you, too!" Mr. Winter pointed to Sebastian.

Mr Winter picked up the telephone, his eyes scanning Vinco up and down; loose tie, scruffy shirt, blazer sleeves rolled up to show his bruised forearms.  
"Yes, hello Mrs. Belorgey. No, no, Vincent is doing... well. He's just gotten into a little, let's say, misunderstanding." the headmaster spoke. Sebastian looked up at the older boy, who was in fifth year, two years older than him. Unlike Vincent's, Seb's uniform was almost intact after the so-called misunderstanding, although he'd taken a liking to customising his dull, black school boots with red laces, much to the teachers' dismay. Vincent said it looked good, so he kept the look.  
After sniggering to each other for the entirety of the phone call between Mr Winter and Vinco's mother, they slouched down in their chairs in unison as the headmaster began his lecture on behaviour.  
"As you know boys, here at this school we have strict rules about fighting. I don't care if the young man was acting up, calling you names and what have you, but I do care about how you expressed your anger..." the teacher carried on with his spiel, his voice monotone and his moustache jumping as he spoke.

Vinco looked across at the raven-haired boy. He was rolling a coin over his fingers, paying as little attention as he could get away with. He looked at how much of a contrast his hair was to his baby-pale skin, along with the red and black uniform they were forced to wear. Vincent's hand found it's way to the boy's leg, low enough so that Mr Winter wouldn't see over the old oak desk.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Seb whispered, brushing Vinco's hand away. Mr Winter was standing up now, his back to the boys, talking about consequences and how Mrs Belorgey had been so very worried.  
Alas, Vincent's hand ended up back on Sebastian's leg, slowly making it's way dangerously high up his thigh. Seb looked away, but he could feel Vincent's eyes on him, feel him smirking at how uncomfortable he was.  
"We need to get out of here" Seb sighed, Vincent groaning in reply.

They were soon dismissed, and the boys practically ran out of the dark and dingy headmaster's office.  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Seb scolded the other man.  
"What the fuck were you thinking? First we get caught beating some guy up, the fucking headmaster calls your parents, and then you fucking touch me up right in front of Mr Winter's eyes?" he shouted, pushing Vincent against the stone walls of the boarding school. Vincent's ever-present crooked smirk got wider, and he started laughing. He could tell Seb loved it all, and how he wasn't angry at him.  
"Calm down, calm down. It was just a bit of fun, alright?" Vincent said quietly, leaning close to Seb. "What can my mum do? She's in Paris, and we're all the way over in Marseille. She's not gonna ground me, fuckass." Seb loosened his grip. Vincent moved so his face was close to the younger boys, their lips lingering over each other's, but Vincent just smiled and slipped out of Seb's reach, laughing to himself as he walked away.


End file.
